This invention relates to ejection mechanisms in general and more specifically to an ejection device for aiding in the separation of a removable electronic component from a main chassis.
Various types of ejection mechanisms are known in the art and have been used to secure together mating components to allow one component to be disengaged or ejected from the other. Depending on the nature of the ejector mechanism that may be used in a particular application, a separate latch device or mechanism may be used to aid in securing together the two mating components. A common example of a latch and ejector mechanisms may be found in cassette tape players, in which a latch mechanism may be used to hold the cassette tape in the player. An ejector mechanism may be used to release the latch mechanism and eject the tape from the player. Of course, this is only one example. Many other types of latch/ejector mechanisms are known in the art and have been used on a wide variety of devices in a wide range of applications.
A common ejector mechanism utilizes a cam-type arrangement to push apart the two mating components. The cam action provided by the mechanism results in a wiping or rubbing of the ejector mechanism on one or both of the mating components. This wiping or rubbing can, and often does, mar or blemish the surface or surfaces of the mating components. Such marring or blemishing of the surfaces can be a disadvantage, particularly if the surfaces involved are xe2x80x9ccosmetic,xe2x80x9d i.e., intended to be visible during normal operation of the device.
Partly in an effort to avoid the problem of marring or blemishing the surfaces of the mating components, ejector mechanisms have been developed which utilize linear actuators. In most applications, such linear actuators may be used to eject or separate the mating components while minimizing the likelihood that the actuators will mar or otherwise blemish the surfaces of the mating components. Unfortunately, however, such linear actuator type ejector mechanisms are often relatively complex and may require a relatively large amount of space.
Consequently, a need remains for an ejector mechanism for aiding in the ejection or separation of mating components that minimizes the likelihood that one or more of the surfaces of the mating components will be marred or blemished by the action of the ejector mechanism. Additional advantages could be achieved if such a non-marring ejector mechanism would involve a relatively simple and compact device.
A non-marring ejector mechanism for aiding a separation of a first component from a second component may comprise an arm moveably mounted to the first component so that the arm is moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. A wheel mounted for rotation on the arm rolls along a contact surface provided on the second component as the arm is moved from the retracted position to the extended position. The wheel provides a disengagement force to the first and second components aiding in their disengagement.
Also disclosed is a method for separating the first and second components that comprises the steps of: Providing the first component with a wheel that is moveable with respect to the first component between a retracted position and an extended position; and moving the wheel to the extended position. The wheel contacts the second component as the wheel is moved to the extended position thereby assisting in the separation of the first and second components.